Dimension Shift
by Ranma Higurashi
Summary: A new Sheng Gong Wu is found, but no one knows what it does! Raimundo decides to find out and it brings about something not quite pleasant. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

"Go Raimundo!" Kimiko cheered. "You can win this showdown!"

Raimundo grinned. Pushing Jack down from the beam, he quickly grabbed the Sheng Gong Wu.

"Aw, crud!" Jack fell to the depths below.

"Way to go, Rai!"

"Yeah, nice goin' partner!"

"Yes, yes, I _am_ great."

smack

"Ow! I was just kidding!"

"Dojo! Just what does this Sheng Gong Wu do?" Omi asked, bouncing excitedly.

"Well," Dojo began. "This Sheng Gong Wu is the Orb of Dimensions." It's a small, hand held orb, that is a goldish-brown in color. "I'm, uh...Not quite sure what this one does actually..."

"What?"

"Dojo!"

"What? Don't look at me like that! The scroll doesn't know either!" Dojo held up the scroll to show that yes, indeed the scroll had no knowledge of the orb. It showed nothing but a large question mark.

"But, if the scroll doesn't know then how will WE know what it does?"

"This is a dill of a pickle, right here."

"How will we solve this predicament?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Raimundo yelled, holding up the orb.

"Raimundo, no!" But it was too late.

"Orb of Dimensions!" There was a flash of light and when it died down there on the ground was a boy.

"Raimundo...What did you do!"

"I don't know! All I did was use the Wu!"

For the boy on the ground was a carbon copy of Raimundo.

"What are we going to do!"

"Hey, don't ask me!"

The boy on the ground groaned. "Wha- happened...?"

"Oh, no! He's waking up!"

"Ow...My head..."

"Go talk to him!" Omi told Kimiko.

"What? Why me?"

Omi shoved her towards the copy Rai. "For you are a girl and girls know how to talk!" Clay nodded in agreement and Raimundo gave her a grinning thumbs up.

She glared at them and knelt by the boy. "Hey, are you all right?"

The boy jumped and blinked. "...You're...talking to me?"

She nodded "Yes." and repeated, "Are you all right?"

He inclined his head. "Yeah, I'm all right." He looked at her quizzically. "Are you _sure_ you're talking to me?"

"Yes!"

He blinked again and grinned. "The cheerleader chick that doesn't talk to anyone unless they're cool is talking to me. Sweet. I guess this means I'm popular now, huh?"

Kimiko was highly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess that's a 'no'. Oh, well. It was a nice thought anyway."

"I'm not a cheerleader!"

"You're not? Ha! I knew it! Faker! You're just pretending to be a cheerleader to be popular!" The boy pointed at her.

"I am not!"

"I am so spreading this rumor all over school!"

"School? What are you talking about? I haven't been to school in months!"

"Eh? You haven't?"

"No!"

"Oh...You must be a long lost twin or something. That _would_ explain why you're talking to me..."

"Look you-!"

Clay stepped up and made a placating gesture, "Now, Kimiko-" causing copy Rai to gasp.

"Oh...my...God..."

"What! What is it!"

"It's the Sexy Jock Boy!"

They stared at him. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm not the one who picked that name out...But, oh my god, he spoke!" He was staring up at Clay in awe. "Sexy Jock Boy _NEVER_ speaks!" He paused, thinking. "And now I know why!" He pointed at him. "You're from Texas! Aren't you?"

"Uh...Yeah...That's right...I am from Texas...The name's Clay..."

The copy's eyes widened. "Oh my god. And now you're telling me your name? Ha! Wait'll Jackie hears this!"

"Uh...Would you care to explain what it is YOU'RE GOING ON ABOUT?" Kimiko yelled.

"Huh? Yeah, alright, sure. Y'see, there's this guy that goes my school. That guy." He pointed at Clay again. " He never speaks. EVER. Not even to the teachers and _no one_ knows his name! It's the town's big mystery! And he spoke! Actual words! Twice! And he told ME his name! I'm the second biggest loser in school! This is history in the making!" He started to dig in the pockets of a very familiar looking trench he was wearing. "Hold up. I bet Jackie's got some sort of camera in here somewhere...Aha! Found it!" He pulled out a video camera. "That's Jackie for you. Always has some sort of electronic equipment with him. It's a good thing I stole his trench this morning. Could you tell me your name again?" He asked Clay, pointing the camera to him.

"Uh..Umm...My name's...uh...Clay...Ah...jeeze..." He stumbled, blushing.

"Uh, could you turn that off...? Clay's a little camera shy." Raimundo walked up to them and the copy blinked, putting away the camera.

"Yeah, sure. I got what I needed. Uh...What are you doing here, anyway? And how do you know these guys?"

"_These guys _are my friends!"

"Ohkay, then...That's kinda weird...But whatever."

"How's that weird!"

"Well, you're the Chameleon-Bot. That makes it kinda weird. Even more so, since you've decided to look like me."

"What? I am no-!"

"Shh! Shutup!" Kimiko ran and covered his mouth. "Let him think that until we figure out what's going on!" She whispered. Raimundo glared, but nodded.

The copy raised his eyebrow. "Uh, right, then. Uhm, what are you doing?" Omi was circling him and the copy had just noticed.

"Why are you wearing that coat?" He asked in an accusatory manner.

"Uh? You mean the trench? Like I said, I stole it off Jackie earlier this morning. Why?"

"Who is this Jackie?"

"Uh, my friend?"

Omi narrowed his eyes. "I do not believe you!"

"Omi!" Kimiko scolded. "That's not very nice! I'm sorry about him." She told the copy. "He's lived in a temple all his life and doesn't know how to interact well with others."

"I do so know how to interact well with others!"

Copy nodded. "Yeah, I get it." He looked around and for the first time nothiced their surroundings. "Say...What are we doing out in the middle of the woods, anyway?"

"Uh...We were just...um...We were..."

"Camping!"

"Camping? Oh! Oh, yeah! Camping!"

The copy looked around again. "Where's all your camping equipment?"

"All packed up! We were just about to leave."

"Oh. And how did I get here? Last I remember I was making breakfast with Jackie's mom..."

"Uh, don't you remember? Heh heh...The, uh, Chameleon-Bot asked you to come down to help us pack up..." Kimiko nudged Raimundo.

"Yup! Sure did!"

"I don't remember that..."

"Well, that's because you blacked out when you fainted from the heat!" Omi supplied.

"Oh...Well, I guess that makes sense..."

"Absolutely! Now, we need to go back to the temple!"

"About time!" Dojo grew to his larger form.

"Waugh!" The copy jumped back. "Is that a dragon?"

"Dojo!"

"Eh heh heh...Oops...?"

"Yes, that is a dragon. But do not worry! He is just our ride back to the temple!" Omi grinned.

"Nice to know I'm just a mode of transportation for you kids." Dojo pouted.

"Oh, Dojo! We didn't mean it like that!" Kimiko told him.

"Yeah, sure." He sniffed.

The Xiaolin Dragons in training hopped onto Dojo's back. "Come on!"

Copy Raimundo eyed Dojo warily. "I dunno...That thing could eat me!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I've never eaten a human being in my life!" Dojo shouted, not remembering the incident where he did indeed eat a human. Six humans and a ghost in fact. The ones on Dojo's back chuckled nervously as they very well did remember said incident. "What? I haven't!"

"Uh...Right...Look, will you just come on already?" Raimundo shouted to his copy.

"Uh..." He grinned nervously. "Yeah, alright..." He with much bravado jumped onto Dojo behind the others and they lifted off for the temple.

"Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick...Mmph..." Copy had turned green and had his hands over his mouth.

"Well, if you do, do it over the side!"

Kimiko glared at Raimundo. "Just hold on a bit longer, okay? We're about to land!" Just as Kimiko said, they landed soon and Copy Rai, hopping of of Dojo, ran to the bushes where he proceeded to become reaquainted with his breakfast.. "Eww..."

Afterwards, Dojo went off to the kitchens claiming, "That nasty display has ruined my appetite but I will try to eat anyway." and they decided to ask Master Feng if he knew anything about the Orb of Dimensions.

"You just wait out here, okay? We'll be right back." They told copy as they went to do so.

"Well, this is going to be boring." Copy Rai thought as he sat on the steps.

"Master Feng!" They yelled as they ran into the temple. "Master Feng!"

"Yes? What is it, my young monks?"

"Um, you know that new Sheng Gong Wu we were going to get?" Kimiko asked nervously.

"The Orb of Dimensions. Yes, what about it?"

"We wanted to know if you knew what it did. The scroll didn't have anything written about it."

"Ah, yes. The Orb of Dimensions is a most dangerous Sheng Gong Wu."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Raimundo said looking down.

Master Feng eyed him. "Yes, well, this Sheng Gong Wu allows the user to summon an alternate version of themselves from another dimension." The monks gasped. "Indeed. It is most powerful. However, in the act of summoning the Sheng Gong Wu opens this dimension to anyone that would want to enter it had they the ability to do so. So it is a good thing you asked me about it before it was used."

The monks winced. "Uh, about that..."

Master Feng's eyes widened. "Do not tell me..."

"Ah hah hah...Sorry about that Master Feng. It's all my fault..." Raimundo kicked the floor. "I just wasn't thinking!

"You lost the Orb to Jack Spicer! You must hurry and retrieve it!"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not that! The Orb's right here!" He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Then...You _used_ the Orb?"

Raimundo chuckled, uneasy. "Yeah...I'm sorry Master Feng! Like I said I wasn't thinking and-!"

Master Feng sighed, put a hand to his face and held up his other one. "Stop, Raimundo. There is nothing we can do about it now. So where is this alternate version of you?"

"We left him outside. Should I go get him?"

He nodded. "Yes, but do not tell him what he is."

"Too late for that." The alternate Raimundo stood up from behind one of the pillars.

"Have you been here this whole time?"

Alternate Raimundo nodded. "So, what you guys are saying is I'm from another dimension and am here in this dimension due to a magical artifact?" The monks shared uneasy glances with one another before they nodded. Alternate Raimundo sighed and shook his head. "Heh...Cool." He grinned. "Jackie's been trying to bridge the gap between dimensions for a while. This'll be a cool story for when I get back. Uh, you guys _do_ know how to get me back, right?"

The monks stiffened. "Uh..."

"You will not be able to return home until your purpose for being in this world is fulfilled." Master Feng supplied.

"Oh...So what's my purpose?"

"You will know when the time comes."

Alternate Raimundo blinked. "...What...?"

"That's his special way of saying he doesn't know." Raimundo told him.

"Ah."

Master Feng narrowed his eyes slightly. "Until your purpose is ascertained you will accompany the young monks in all their duties."

"Yes, sir."

"You are excused from your chores for the day as you will need to inform the new addition of his duties and familiarize him with the grounds. I shall go perform research on the Orb" Master Feng left the room.

"So now what?"

"Why don't we give you a tour of the temple while we tell you more about ourselves?"

"'Kay. Sounds good."

They started wandering around the temple, Kimiko pointing out things along the way.

"So, I'm Kimiko, these are Clay and Omi, and I'm sure you already know he's Raimundo." She gestured to the three. And he nodded.

"Yeah, I should of figured you weren't related to the Cheerleader Chick. You're way too nice."

"Aw, thank you!"

"Heh, yeah." Alternate Raimundo's eyes widened. "That means Clay isn't the Sexy Jock Boy either! Aw, MAN! I guess that means this tape is useless!" He pulled out the camera and tossed it over his shoulder. He blinked. "AGH! What's wrong with me?" He ran to catch it and just missed. Fortunately Omi caught it just in time. "Oh thank god...Jackie would'a killed me if I broke that!"

"So this Jackie's a close friend?"

"Yeah, something like that." He said, putting the camera back in the trench. "I've known him since kindergarten."

"Aw, that's cute, Raimu- Hey, wait. What are we going to call you? You have the same name as Raimundo! You won't be able to tell which one we're talking to!"

"I vote for Alter-Rai." Raimundo said.

"What! No, I don't think so! How about just Rai?"

"Nah, that'd get too confusing. That's what Kimiko calls me."

"He has a point. What do you guys think?"

Clay nodded and Omi said, "Oh, yes! It is most wonderful!"

"It's unanimous! Alter-Rai it is!"

"Aw, man!"

They walked around showing Alter-Rai the rest of the temple for another hour before they got to the bedrooms.

"Well, it's getting late. We had better get to sleep."

"But it's only eight!"

"We have to wake up early tomorrow. We have a lot of chores to do."

Alter-Rai groaned. "Alright, alright. Where do I sleep?"

The monks glanced at each other. "Uh, we hadn't thought of that..."

"Well, I think he should stay with you, Rai."

"What?"

"Oh, yes. He is your responsibility!"

"They've got a point there, partner."

"Why can't he sleep with one of you guys?"

"I am NOT sharing a room with a guy!"

"Me neither." Claw drawled.

"Nor I!"

"Fine! Whatever!"

"You guys know I can hear you, right?"

"C'mon, Alter-Me." Raimundo grumbled. "This one's mine."

They entered the mini-rooms and Alter-Rai gasped in shock. "It's freaking tiny! How do you expect two people to sleep in here?"

"No idea." Raimundo shrugged. "Find yourself a spot and curl up's'all I can tell ya."

"Great." Alter-Rai sighed and did just that. "Comfy." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, be lucky you aren't outside!"

"Whatever."

"Good night." Raimundo cuddled up with his teddy.

"'Night..." Alter-Rai tried to get comfortable but he just couldn't. He tossed and turned all night.

The next morning the monks and Alter-Rai were eating breakfast. Well, the monks were eating breakfast. Alter-Rai was face-down in a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, you all right, there, partner?" Clay asked, shaking him awake.

"Huh! Wha!" Alter-Rai shot up. "Yeah, I'm all right. I'm just not used to waking up this early." It was around 5 am.

The monks nodded in sympathy. "Yeah, it takes a while to get used to it."

Alter-Rai nodded. "Yeah, and I'm not used to sleeping alone either. I'm usually curled up next to someone."

Clay grinned, "So, you got yourself a little lady back home, eh?"

Alter-Rai blinked. "Eh?...That's not really the correct term..."

"Ah. Politically incorrect, right?" Kimiko nodded.

Alter-Rai grinned. "Oh yeah. You don't know the half of it."

"Well, it's nice to know you don't demeen women that way. Unlike certain people I know!" She glared at Rai, Clay, and Omi.

"Uh...Yeah...I sure don't do that...Eh heh heh..."

"So, what's she like?"

"Oh...well he'd greatly object to being called a 'she' that's for one." He ate some of his face cereal and waved the spoon around as he said this.

The monks' eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "It's a guy?"

Alter-Rai nodded. "Yip. Hey, can I have another bowl of cereal? This stuff kinda tastes weird now that it's had my face in it." He said examining it.

"Uh...S-sure..." Kimiko slid him another bowl.

Alter-Rai looked up at her tone of voice, saw how freaked out everyone was, and winced. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to offend you guys..."

"Oh no! You didn't offend us!"

"Speak for yourself!" Kimiko jabbed Rai in the ribs.

"We're just used to Raimundo being straight as an arrow not um..."

"Gay?" Alter-Rai shook his head. "I'm not. I'm less than a level two on the Kinsey scale. I just so happened to fall in love with a guy is all."

"Aww...You love him? That's so sweet!"

Alter-Rai grinned nervously and rubbed his head. "Uh...Thanks...I guess..."

"I am most confused! I thought boys were supposed to like girls!" Omi tilted his head.

"Well, little buddy, most of the time they are. But there are some boys who like other boys, too."

"Oh, that is most strange!"

"OMI! Don't mind him. Would you mind finishing describing him for us?"

"No, I wouldn't, but I don't want to offend anyone else..."

"Oh, you won't!"

"Once again, speak for yourself, woman!" Kimiko elbowed Rai again and smiled.

"Do go on!"

Alter-Rai sweatdropped. "Er...Alright...Well, lesse...He's a little bit taller than me...Has red hair...Freckles...Red eyes...Uhh...That's about it!"

"What? Sounds cute. But, that can't be it!"

"Well, it's not really...But 'Alter-Me' is kinda freaking out and I don't wanna-"

"Pssh! Don't worry about him! Just finish telling us about him! What about his personality?"

"Uh...I don't think..."

"What about his personality?"

"Gyah!...Well, he's uh really into electronics...He invents a lot of stuff, y'see...Um, He's real sweet and uh...nice?...He's umm...Funny? I can't really think of anything else..."

"How about telling us what kind of clothes he wears?"

"Why is that important!"

"Shut up, Rai! Well, Alter-Rai?"

Alter-Rai winced. "Well, I already told you this is his trench...Uh...He usually wears makeup to hide his freckles...Pants. Shirt...Boots...Gothy stuff, I guess..."

"Oh. That's cool. Wait, you said that's his jacket? Does that mean that Jackie is...?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you said you were friends?"

"We are. But he's my boyfriend too. We're still friends even though we're together."

"Oh, how nice! Now can we stop the idle chit-chat and listen to me?" Dojo jumped onto the table. "There's a new Sheng Gong Wu that's just revealed itself!"

"Those are those magical artifact thingies, right?"

"Yeah, this one's in France!"

"Ooh! I love France!" Alter-Rai grinned.

"Effeminate weirdo." Raimundo muttered.

"Hey, I heard that! Only Jackie can call me that and even then it's not without some consequences!" Alter-Rai shook his fist.

"You're not going, are you?" Dojo asked.

"No, he can't! It's too dangerous!"

"But Master Feng ordered that he go with us everywhere!"

"But what about Jack! He might try and take advantage of his being there!"

"Jack?" Alter-Rai asked.

Omi nodded. "Yes, Jack Spicer is our enemy. He's an Evil Boy Genius!"

Alter-Rai blinked. "Jack Spicer?"

"Oh, yes!"

Alter-Rai grinned. "Evil Boy Genius?"

"Oh, most definetly!"

"Oh, I am so coming with you guys."

"What? But-"

"You heard Master Feng, Kimiko. I have to go everywhere with you guys so I can find my purpose."

"Well, I guess that's true..."

"Look kids, there's no time to argue! Jack could have gotten to the Wu already! Get to the vault, get some Wu to defend yourselves and let's go!"

"Dojo's right! We need to go! The vault's this way, right?" Alter-Rai headed towards the vault.

"Hey, wait up! You don't know the combination!"

They all grabbed some Wu, including Alter-Rai, although no one's supposed to know that , , and climbed on Dojo's back.

Alter-Rai gulped. "We have to ride Dojo again?"

"Yes. It's the fastest way. You can stay behind if you think you might get queazy again."

"No! I mean...no...I am most definetly going with you guys." He got settled on the crazy dragon roller coaster ride and hoped to death he wouldn't get sick again. Which he did. Several times. "Damn the existence of milk..."

When they arrived in France the monks told Alter-Rai to hide quickly should Jack Spicer show up. To which he responded with a flippant, "Yeah yeah. I'll be sure to do that." Right.

Then they split up into groups to find the Wu faster. Omi and Kimiko, Clay and Dojo, and Raimundo and Alter-Rai.

After a few minutes of searching the French country side Raimundo and Alter-Rai finally spotted the Wu. "Look! There it is!" They also spotted a certain Evil Boy Genius.

"Thanks for pointing it out, loser!" He flew in from the air towards the Wu.

"Hey Jack!" Alter-Rai ran towards him. "Catch!" He threw a small goldish-brown object up to him.

"Woah!" Jack just barely caught it. "Hey! This is the...the...um..."

"Orb of Dimensions!"

"I knew that!"

Alter-Rai grinned. "Right. Just use it already!"

The Raimundo gaped at Alter-Rai. "Why'd you do that, you stupid-?"

Alter-Rai's grin just widened. "I want to see my boyfriend."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

"You had this planned from the beginning!"

"Possibly." His grin widened once more.

"Hey! Why are there two of you?" Jack shouted.

"I'm from an alternate dimension! Are you going to use that or not?" Alter-Rai shouted back up to him.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?"

"Well the he sure doesn't seem to be agreeing with me, does he!" He pointed to Raimundo who was closing in on Jack from behind, ready to steal back the Orb. "I'd suggest moving if I were you!"

"Wah!" Jack zipped out of the way. "Good point! Orb of Dimensions!" He held up the Orb and there was a bright light. A being formed in front of Jack. Luckily he was concious so he could activate a Heli-pack to keep him from falling to the ground.

"What the heck?" The being looked around.

"Hi Jackie!" Alter-Rai shouted up to him, waving.

"Rai? What's going on?"

"Come down here and I'll tell you! Oh, and while you're up there could you turn around and take the Orb off the guy behind you?"

Jackie raised his eyebrow. "Uh...Alright..." He turned around and gasped. "What the heck-?"

"Just get the Orb, Jackie!"

"Alright, but I want some serious explanations when I get down there!"

"Deal!"

Jackie took the Orb from a too shocked to do anything about it Evil Boy Genius (Thank-You.) that just so happened to look a lot like him with the addition of a trench, and flew down to Alter-Rai. "So where are those explanations I was promised?"

"Oh, it's nothing too big. We're just in another dimension."

"Another dimension?" He was skeptical.

"Yep. See there's an alternate version of myself too. Hi, Alter-Me!" He waved to Raimundo, who was convulsing with shock. "Oh, I suppose you'll want this back." He threw the Orb to him.

"_That's_ your boyfriend? The Jackie you were talking about?"

"Yup!"

"Were you talking about me again?"

"Maybe."

Jackie sighed. "You always do that. And hey! I knew it was you who stole my trench!" Jackie pointed, one hand on his red, trench-less waist. Without the coat you could see his red Frankenstein cut-off.

"Hee. Sure did. It's comfy."

"Mom straight up lied to me about it too."

"I promised her chocolates and other various candies to do so."

"Of course you did. You're just evil that way."

"Sure am! Oh and speaking of evil, did you know that in this dimension you're an Evil Boy Genius?"

Jackie grinned. "You're kidding."

Alter-Rai shook his head and grinned, "Nope. And I find it quite humorous."

"I'm sure you do." Jackie grinned again. "That is _so_ my title now."

Alter-Rai snickered. "Absolutely." The two looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"Hey, quit laughing! It's not funny!" Raimundo hissed.

Alter-Rai looked at him. "Well, excuse me! I don't think you should be telling anyone to do anything especially being since _you_ are suppose to be retrieving a certain mystical object!"

Raimundo's eyes widened and he ran towards the Wu. "Shit! The Sheng Gong Wu!"

Raimundo's curse snapped Jack out of it and he too began to race towards the Wu. "I don't know what the heck's going on, but that Wu is mine!"

"Like hell!" The two of them sped up, getting closer to the Wu. Closer. Closer. Crash! Not so close...In their hurry to get the Wu before the other they had slammed right into each other.

Alter-Rai smacked his forehead. "Oh, for the love a-" Sighing, he calmly walked up and took the Wu. "Looks like I win. Can we go now?"

"Uh-huh..." Raimundo's eyes were swirls.

Alter-Rai sighed again. "Can you carry him please?" He asked Jackie. "With like a Jack-Bot or something? We need to go find the others. Man, I cannot believe this is another version of me!"

Jackie grinned at him and nodded, calling a Jack-Bot to carry Raimundo. "Acts just like you."

"Wagh! Don't say that! It's so untrue!"

"Whatever you say."

"It is!" They started walking back the way the came.

"Ugh...Mommy..."Jack whimpered from the ground, his eyes also swirls.

"Oh, thanks for using the Orb for me!" Alter-Rai threw over his shoulder to him. "Couldn't've done it without you!"

"Your...ugh...Welcome..."

Soon enough they ran into Omi and Kimiko.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Kimiko shrieked when she saw Raimundo unconcious.

"He ran into your Evil Boy Genius. Literally."

"Oh, Raimundo! Honestly. Did you at least get the Wu?"

"I got it. Here." He gave it to Omi.

"Thank yo-Oh my goodness!...Jack Spicer used the Orb of Dimensions?" Hhe said realizing just who it was that standing next to Alter-Rai.

Alter-Rai turned to Jackie and grinned. "Yup."

"Hi." He saw Kimiko. "Umm...Aren't you...?"

"That slutty Cheerleader Chick that won't talk to anyone unless they're 'cool'? Nah. That's not her. Alternate dimension remember?"

"What do you mean by slutty!"

"Hey, I _said_ you_ weren't_ her! Don't get all pissy! Hey, where's Tex and the Gecko?"

Ahem!

"They're standing right behind me aren't they?"

"Oh yeah."

"Damn." Alter-Rai turned around slowly. "Eh-heh...Hi Clay...Dojo...'Sup...?"

"Hmph." Clay noticed Jackie. "What are you doin' here, Spicer?"

"Oh, that's my Jackie not yours. Yours is half concious in a clearing some way back. Which I feel slightly guilty for, mind."

"Oh my god. Is that-?"

"The Sexy Jock Boy? Ha, I wish. Like I _said_ Jackie, Alternate Dimension."

"Damn. So much blackmail is rendered useless by this fact!"

"Yeah, I know! I got a videotape of him saying his name! Which is totally useless now!"

"He used the Orb?" Clay interupted, slightly ticked by the conversation.

"Sure did."

Kimiko gasped. "_That's_ Jackie?"

Alter-Rai grinned. "Yup! Cute idn't 'e?"

"Uh...Standing right here, you know?"

"So _that's_ why you wanted to come with us so bad! You wanted Jack to use the Orb!"

"Maybe..." Alter-Rai tried to look innocent and only managed to look guiltier.

"Wait...If that's Jackie then...Oh my god, you're dating Jack Spicer? God, that's creepy!"

"Still standing...right here..."

"Hey! Don't insult the boyfriend!"

"Hello? Are you guys even listening to me?"

"Yes, we are. Sorry, Jackie." Alter-Rai leaned over and gave him a peck. However, this was the time Raimundo decided to regain conciousness.

"UGH! Don't do that!"

"Alter-Rai grinned evilly and gave Jackie another kiss. On the lips.

"AUGH!" Raimundo started convulsing.

"Mwehehe..."

"Look, can we just go back to the temple?" Dojo called from Clay's hat.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Temple?"

"Yeah, that's where we're gonna be staying on this little vacation."

"Speaking of places, just where are we, anyway?"

"An alternate dimens-"

"I _know_ that! I meant like where in this world are we?"

"Oh, France."

"France?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I thought this area looked familiar! This is near Grandma's house!"

Alter-Rai looked around. "Hey, you're right. Wanna go pay her a visit? She gave us a large amount of cookies and other various other sweets last time we visited."

"I don't think so. She'd probably smack me on sight. 'Evil Boy Genius', remember?"

"Oh, that's a good point. She'd think you were the other you...Which makes sense since she doesn't even know you're you."

"Er...right..."

"Can we go already?" Dojo became full size and Jackie's jaw dropped.

"That's a dragon..."

"Yup. We have to ride it to get to the temple."

"Oh god..."

"Indeed. It's a very bumpy ride and you're going to sit behind me so I can lay on you."

"Why?"

"It's like a bloody roller coaster and I got sick the last two times. I need comfort."

"Ah. Alright." Alter-Rai sat laying in between Jackie's legs with his head on Jackie's chest. Jackie then proceeded to wrap his arms around his from behind. "Comfy?"

Alter-Rai nodded. "Mm-hmm." And snuggled closer.

Raimundo stuck a finger down his throat, yacking. "Now I think I'm gonna be the one that pukes!"

"Oh, sod off. You're just jealous."

"Jealous? I'll jealous you, you little-"

Kimiko elbowed him in the side. "Shut up, Rai!" Raimundo mumble angrily to himself and Dojo took this as a sign to fly and he did just that.

"Next stop, the temple!"

"Mrff..." Alter-Rai closed his eyes after they had started.

"Wow, this really _is_ like a roller coaster!"

Alter-Rai groaned. "Shut up, Jackie! Don't make me hit you!"

"You'd hit your only form of comfort, causing him to stop comforting you?"

"Yes. And then when I stop getting comforted I will turn around and puke on you."

"Eww...Point taken, sheesh. You don't need to threaten me."

"It worked, didn't it?"

Jackie smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, it worked." He tightened his hold on Alter-Rai, smiling gentley the whole time.

Kimiko watched this in disbelief. She smiled when Alter-Rai fell asleep and Jackie kissed his forehead. 'It's so weird...to see Jack Spicer being so gentle. It's really sweet.'

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He grinned and started poking Alter-Rai. "Wakey wakey, Cutie pie!"

"Mrr...Five more minutes, Jackie...Nd 'm not cute..."

Jackie snickered. "Whatever you say, cutie."

"Mrr...Shut up..."

"Just thought you'd like to know we're about to land." He grinned.

"Land? What're you talkin' 'bout?"

"We're still on the dragon, love." Raimundo winced at this and Kimiko, and Clay smiled. Omi was just confused. ("This does not make any sense!")

"Wha...We are?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you're an even better form of comfort than I thought if I forgot about that..."

"..."

"..."

"You know...I have no idea if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"It is."

"Is what?"

"A compliment."

"Oh, good. I was afraid I'd have to hit you."

"Ha ha. Very funny. We both know you'd never hurt me." Kimiko 'aw'ed.

Jackie sighed. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I can't threaten to though."

"Yes, it does."

"Damn...Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Damn." He repeated.

"We're here, guys!" Dojo started to land and Jackie looked at the ground beneath them.

"Wow...It's beautiful..." He said, describing the temple.

"Mrr? Let me see. I was too busy being sick the last time." Alter-Rai looked too and was similarily awed. "Wow. You're right. It really is beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

This one gets a bit angsty. Sorry guys!

After a slightly turbulent landing (Oh, gods...Jackie, hold me tighter!), they arrived at the temple.

"Master Feng, we're back! We've, uh...got some bad news..." Rai chuckled nervously.

"Welcome back, young monks plus one and Dojo. What do you mean bad news?"

"Er...Well, you know how the Orb of Dimensions pulls another version of whoever uses it to this dimension?" Kimiko started, uneasy.

"Yes...?"

"Well..." She gestured to Dojo, who shrunk down to reveal Alter-Rai and Jackie. "Ehehe..."

Master Feng put a hand to his head. "I see...Which one of you took the Orb of Dimensions out of the vault?"

They all pointed at Alter-Rai who had his hand raised. "That would be me. Eheh."

"Where is the Orb now?"

Clay held it up. "Here, sir."

"And is this Jack the same one you know?" He directed to Alter-Rai.

"Yup."

"We are lucky then. It could just as easily have been one from another dimension. And that would have been very troublesome."

Alter-Rai winced. "I hadn't thought of that..."

Master Feng raised an eyebrow. "Apparently not." He turned to Jackie. "I will tell you the same thing I told to him. You are to stay here in the temple with the rest of the monks until your purpose for being here has been ascertained. During this time you will help with all chores and Sheng Gong Wu gathering and as a new rule neither of you-" He looked to the new comers, "are to use the Sheng Gong Wu. Is this clear?"

"Yes, sir." They intoned.

"Good. Any questions?" Jackie raised his hand. "Yes?"

"How do I find my purpose?"

Master Feng's eye ticked. "You will know when the time comes! Ahem...I mean, You will know when the time comes."

"Um...Okay...?" Alter-Rai snickered and mouthed 'He doesn't know.' Jackie nodded, sweatdropping. "I see..."

"Now, I suggest you six put the Sheng Gong Wu away and get to your chores at once."

"Yes, Master Feng..." Everyone sighed as he went to do more 'research'.

"He scares me." Jackie noted after he had left.

Alter-Rai snickered again. "You too?"

"Come new friends! We must put the Sheng Gong Wu in the vault and complete our chores at once!" Omi motioned, running towards the vault, the others ahead of him.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Alter-Rai moaned.

"Well, this is gonna be fun."

"Oh, yeah." Alter-Rai threw and arm aound him. "Most definately."

"This is the vault?" Jackie was taken aback.

"That's what I said. But yes, this is the vault." Alter-Rai went to the chimes on the wall and rang them, causing the vault to open.

"Huh. Neat. Doesn't have much security though."

"Hey, you shut up about the vault's security!" Rai pointed to him.

"I was just saying..."

"Well, don't!"

"Hey partner, that's not-"

"Raimundo, friend, you could be kinder!"

"Yeah Rai, he has a point. Oddly enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Omi."

"How do we know he isn't gonna try and steal the Wu?"

"Jeeze, somebody's gotta temper. I don't even know what these Sham Gag Moo things are."

"It's Sheng Gong Wu!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Uh, whatever."

"Grr...I'm going to start on my chores!" Rai stormed off in a huff.

"Jeeze...Now I remember why I stay on your good side." Jackie directed to Alter-Rai.

"Hey!"

"Sorry about that, partner. Rai has some trust issues, y'know?"

"Oh, believe me, I know."

"I do not!"

"Yes, and that's why you STILL refuse to be in a room alone with Megan."

"She's evil! She tried to kill me! She's still trying to kill me!"

"Of course she is." He patted his head. "My younger cousin is trying to kill you. Even though she's seven and can barely reach the kitchen counter."

"I'm being serious!"

"No, you're being paranoid."

"It's not paranoia when it's really happening!"

"Of course not."

"Don't you patronize me!" Alter-Rai whined.

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi watched with interest and sweatdrops.

"Um, while this is really uh interesting and all, we really got to uh get to our chores..." Clay interrupted.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, right, right! We'll finish this discussion later, right?"

Jackie shrugged, sighing. "Why not? So, what kinda chores do we have to do?"

"Oh, nothing much...Just weed the garden, dust the temple, sweep and mop the floors, straighten the temple grounds, mow the lawn, do the dishes, make dinner-" Omi counted on his fingers.

"Ugh...I'm sorry I asked."

"-And then we feed the dinosaurs!"

Jackie and Alter-Rai blinked in confusion. "Dinosaurs...?"

"And after that we have to train!"

The two newcomers groaned in misery. "We're going to die..."

"Oh no, fear not, my friends! You most certainly will not die!" Omi chuckled. "How silly. To think you would die from a few simple chores."

They groaned again. "This is not going to be fun..."

"Oh, no." Alter-Rai slumped. "Most definately not..."

"Hey, where's hot-head?" Jackie asked as they had dinner that night.

"He's probably still sulking."

"Ah. So, anybody wanna explain what these Snare Gem Goo things are?"

Everyone sweatdropped minus Alter-Rai (he was snickering).

"Er, that's Sheng Gong Wu..."

Jackie shrugged. "Whatever."

"Uh, right...Well, they're magical artifacts that-"

"Wait. Hold up. Whoa. Magical artifacts?"

Kimiko nodded. "Yes."

"And you expect me to believe this?"

Everyone was shocked. To deny belief in the Sheng Gong Wu? This had never happened before!

"Uh, well yes, we do."

Jackie snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it!"

"Well, your here, aren't you?" Omi asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, but-"

"Then that's reason enough to believe."

Jackie was taken aback and turned to Alter-Rai, who nodded once and smiled slightly. "Alright." Jackie smiled, turning back. "I guess that is reason enough to believe. So what do these 'magical artifacts' do?"

The others smiled at him and continued to explain. None of them noticed Raimundo hiding behind a pillar, listening in.

'I can't believe they're just TELLING them this! We don't know anything about them! Who knows what they could do with that information? I don't like this. I don't like this at all! Grr...'

Rai jumped out of his hiding spot, startling the others. "Rai!"

"You guys, shut up! We don't know anything about these guys! How can you just tell them all about the Sheng Gong Wu like that?"

Jackie narrowed his eyes. "You want a back story?"

"Yes! I would like a freaking back story!" Rai turned to him.

"Fine. A back story it is. My name is John Henry Spicer II. I'm sixteen years old and I was born in 1989 in France to John Henry Spicer I and-"

"Jackie, you don't have to-!" Alter-Rai started.

Jackie shook his head. "Yes, I do. If we want these guys to trust us, then I have to."

"But, Jackie-"

"Let me finish."

Alter-Rai sighed "All...All right..."

He nodded. "To John Henry Spicer I and Magie Antenne Spicer. We lived in Paris for five years until my parents got a divorce. I went with my father to Brazil and my mother stayed in Paris. I started kindergarten there and met Rai. We became instant friends. Going to school became my only escape, because during this time my father deemed it fit to mentally and physically abuse me." Kimiko gasped. "No one knew except Rai, and it stayed that way until I was nine. That was when he made a mistake."

"A...A mistake...?" Kimiko asked, trembling.

"Yes." Alter-Rai took over. "He took one beating way too far and Jackie ended up in the hospital. He nearly died...I...I couldn't stand it anymore after that. I told the hospital what was going on, but they didn't believe me. Why would they? I was just a kid. So I had the orphanage tell them."

"The- the orhanage? Why would-?"

"Where I lived, yeah? My parents didn't want me. They had too many kids as it was. So they put me up for adoption. I was in there for as long as I can remember and the people in the orphanage trusted me. They had social services do an investigation and his father was arrested. They called his mother and told her what had been happening. She was devestated. Hell, I was devestated! They told her they had to come get him...I didn't think I'd ever see him again when I found out...I was crying so hard when she came. I didn't want to let go. 'O nao se tomar!' I screamed. Don't take him from me. And they left. I went to bed crying that night."

"When...When did you see each other again?" Clay asked. Kimiko was crying too hard to speak.

"The next morning actually."

"What?" They were outraged.

"Heh. Yeah. See, the orphanage had told Magie that I was the one who told them what was happening and how close me and Jackie were. She didn't want to separate us so..."

"She adopted him." Jackie put in.

Alter-Rai nodded. "Right. Afer that we moved to America."

"Why America?" Omi asked.

"Well, I guess she thought France and Brazil held too many bad memories and she wanted to start from the beginning."

"Oh, well that makes somes sense I suppose... But I had heard that America was full of redneck morons that did not know how to take care of the environment..."

"Uh...Omi...? You do realize that Texas is a part of America, right...?" Rai told him.

"It is! Oh Clay, I am most sorry!"

"Oh, it's alright, little buddy-"

"I had no idea that you lived in such a backwards society! You do not show your upbringing hardly at all!"

Clay's eye ticked. "Yeah. Thanks..."

"Uh...He's not up to date on common courtesy is he...?" Jackie deadpanned.

"No. I'm afraid not..."

"Hey, wait a minute. If you were adopted by his mom, doesn't that make you guys brothers?" Rai asked.

"Eh? Well, technically, yeah, I guess. Why?" Alter-Rai answered.

"And you're dating!"

"Uh, yeah, so?"

"EEWW!"

"Oh, shut up! We're not related by blood!"

"But still! Man! Talk about weird!"

Alter-Rai twitched. "You are so dead."

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try and catch me first!"

"Well, it looks like THEY'RE getting along better..." Kimiko noticed.

Jackie nodded. "He probably feels bad for asking for the back story now and this is how he's making up for it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I know Rai well enough to at least SORTA know the other one, I think."

"You think?"

"Ha ha ha..." He sweatdropped. "Yeah..."

"Young monks. I do believe you should go to bed." Master Feng came in from the other room.

"Yes, Master Feng!"

"Hey, where are we gonna sleep?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that...Alter-Rai slept in Raimundo's room last night, but there's no room for both of you..."

"The two of them can stay in the spare bedroom." Master Feng intoned.

"There's a spare bedroom!" Rai asked, as he stopped running causing Alter-Rai to skid into him.

"Of course, for guests."

"Of course..." Rai mocked.

"Ahem." He eyed him. "Follow me."

"Yes, Master Feng."

I THINK this says 'Don't take him' in Portugese...Key word being think. I've got a translator and I know the words are right but I don't think word order is correct.

Also I don't remember if I mentioned it before but Feng would be the proper Chinese way of spelling his name with the pronunciation they use on tv. Fung isn't a word. But, don't think I'm being snobbish or anything...And I know I should proably keep it as Fung, but it really goes against my language skills, y'know?


End file.
